1. Field
This invention relates to the field of providing content to a mobile terminal and in particular to classifying and storing content data within a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is already possible to use a mobile handset for browsing remote content using wireless technology for the communications link. This content might be from the Internet, or may be specifically created for mobile telephone handsets, using, for example the Wireless Application Protocol, (WAP). The user typically initiates such a session by starting the browser in his terminal, and either entering an address for the content he wishes to access, or more conveniently, selecting a bookmark which provides a shortcut to the address, the bookmark having been entered and stored previously. The address may conveniently follow the well-established URL (Uniform Resource Locator) format.
Such browsing behaviour is distinct from the other mode of usage of the handset, namely local or non-connected use, such as managing the local address book content, or playing a local game. There are a number of drawbacks for the user in this means of accessing remote content in terms of usability, which include, amongst other factors, entering a URL is quite laborious and error-prone, especially on a small mobile handset which typically does not have a full-size QWERTY layout keyboard; where bookmarks are used, they risk becoming out of date and they are also difficult to manage within a small screen user interface (UI), requiring The user to create categories (if such a feature exists on the handset) and remember their meaning; and there is no effective non-intrusive means for the owner of remote content to present or push content to the user. This goal can be achieved only by persuading the user to visit/bookmark his site, or by sending the user a message containing the bookmark, which is generally considered intrusive and annoying.
This invention offers a solution to the usability problem, and presents a greatly improved means for the user to find relevant remote content when he needs it, and for the owner of remote content to present relevant services in a manner that is convenient, attractive and non-intrusive.